El muchacho de los ojos tristes
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha se habían convertido en dos pequeños universos en agonía. Un pesar inmenso que no dejaba rastro de esperanza en mi vida. No me miraban directamente, pero aun así, podía notar en ellos una inminente ausencia. Poseían una pena lejana que llegaba a mí y me envolvía. Solía tomar parte de ella y la volvía una conmigo. Era la única manera de de sentirlo mío.


_**Este fanfiction participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página Sasusaku **Eternal Love****_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Inspirado en la canción "El muchacho de los ojos tristes" de Jeanette**_

 _ **"**_ _El muchacho de los ojos tristes_ _ha encontrado al fin una razón para hacer que su mirada ría con mis besos y mi gran amor"._

 _ **Dedicado a J.G.C.C**_

* * *

 **El muchacho de los ojos tristes**

Me encontraba en vísperas de la post guerra. El pueblo de Konoha y el mundo ninja entero resentía la devastación que ésta había dejado a su paso. En ese entonces, solía trabajar tiempo completo en el hospital. La cantidad de pacientes que atendía por día eran tantos, que algunas veces sobrepasaban los cien.

Debido a la pobreza en la que se sumió el país del fuego, los insumos eran insuficientes. No había camas. Muchas veces tuvimos que acomodar pacientes en sillas o adecuábamos colchonetas para recostarlos en el suelo. Las personas que sobrevivieron a las lesiones de la guerra luchaban contra la posibilidad de adquirir una infección nosocomial debido a las condiciones de hacinamiento en las que se encontraban y a la falta de antibióticos a la que nos enfrentábamos.

También, el personal era insuficiente. La guerra se había llevado gran cantidad de ninjas, entre ellos, muchos médicos. Los pocos que quedábamos hacíamos lo que podíamos con los escasos recursos que teníamos.

La sensación de desesperanza flotaba en el aire pese a la posibilidad de un nuevo periodo de paz relativamente largo. Las pérdidas dolían con fuerza y era ese mismo dolor el que cegaba, impidiendo ver la nueva era que se alzaba en el horizonte.

Debo de admitir, con la mano en el corazón, que solía perder la esperanza con bastante regularidad.

Las condiciones tan precarias en las que trabajaba, aunado a mi impotencia por la incapacidad de hacer algo más por los pacientes que atendía, mermaba mi estado de ánimo y mi fe en un mundo mejor.

Aunque había algo más que solía trastocarme de manera vehemente con solo una breve mirada, algo que solía estrujar mi corazón haciéndolo latir lleno de amor en ocasiones, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor en muchas otras: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun había sido ingresado en el hospital de emergencia aquella tarde de otoño. Yo era uno de los médicos que lo atendió. Las heridas en su cuerpo eran graves, sin duda. Sin embargo, aquel joven de quien vivía enamorada emanaba algo más. Un sentimiento lastimero que no llegue a descubrir hasta después de algunos días.

Sasuke sufría.

Lo podía sentir en su mirada. Una mirada que solía huir de mí cada que entraba en la habitación. Giraba la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa y posaba sus negros orbes en el cenit de la mañana. Ese gesto hacia que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor e inundaba mi vista de lágrimas cristalinas.

Naruto lo disculpaba con un susurro casi imperceptible en mi oído cuando auscultaba su corazón. Me decía que tuviera paciencia, que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo. Yo miraba su espalda, anhelante, pretendiendo que mis buenos deseos y mi brillante amor lo alcanzara, por primera vez en la vida.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en ello. Intentaba no pensar en nada. Pero la mirada de Sasuke me seguía a todos lados. Aunque no me dirigiera la mirada, su reflejo transparente en la ventana del cuarto rebotaba hacia mí, entregándome un leve vistazo de sus ojos: dos pequeños universos en agonía.

Yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, como siempre. Sasuke sufría y no podía consolarlo. Pese a que él era mi sol, pese a que le amara tanto que dolía.

Sasuke estaba envuelto en una especie de burbuja de pesimismo. Una que lo cubría tan perfectamente que no permitía mi paso pero si me dejaba ver lo que había dentro de ella: Cada vez que miraba los ojos de Sasuke-kun una sensación de nostalgia arrolladora invadía mi alma.

Un pesar inmenso que no dejaba rastro de esperanza en mi vida. Los ojos de Sasuke no me miraban directamente, pero aun así, podía notar en ellos una inminente ausencia. En ellos no había nada. Ni un reflejo de algún recuerdo que alegrara su vida. Poseían una pena lejana que llegaba a mí y me envolvía. Solía tomar parte de ella y la volvía una conmigo.

Era la única manera de sentirlo mío.

Quería entender, de alguna manera, aquel malestar. Sabía de antemano que las cosas que Sasuke-kun hizo en el pasado no eran buenas. Pensaba que posiblemente eran aquellas las que no le permitían acercarse a nosotros, pero, no podía dar nada por sentado hasta que lo escuchara de sus labios.

Una tarde particularmente triste, acudí como de costumbre hacia la habitación de mis amigos. No me sentía de ánimos. Había perdido la vida de una mujer debido a una neumonía mal manejada. Había escuchado llorar a su esposo e hijos del otro lado de la mampara. Había escuchado gritándole que no les dejara solos.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre.

Con la mano en el picaporte, inhale tan profundamente como mis pulmones me lo permitieran. Esperaba que Sasuke-kun estuviera dormido. No me sentía con la capacidad de soportar su presencia consiente, esa que me contagiaba de amargura.

Abrí la puerta sólo para observar mis temores materializándose: En la habitación, Sasuke se encontraba sentado, mirando hacia la ventana. Naruto no estaba.

Suspiré. No podía hacer más que fingir alegría y amabilidad que me faltaban. Entré y deje que las cosas fluyeran. Sasuke no me miró.

Lo saludé con mal fingido entusiasmo y le indique lo que haría: tomarle signos vitales y revisar la herida. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero tampoco mostro resistencia.

Lo toqué con miedo. Quité las vendas despacio. Mis manos temblaban. Intente ponerme en el papel de doctora, algo que servía mucho con él, pero hoy no bastaba. Me encontraba demasiado fatigada emocionalmente que no tenía fuerzas para aparentar seriedad.

— No tienes porqué hacer esto —dijo de pronto. Me sobresalte al oírlo hablar.

— Es mi trabajo —respondí, sin despegar los ojos de las suturas.

— No tienes porqué acercarte a mi si no lo deseas —se corrigió. Un leve estremecimiento cruzó mi espalda. Él no me miraba.

—No digas eso, Sasuke-kun —reí. Tras verificar que todo estuviera bien, coloqué la venda en su sitio nuevamente. Tomé mi estetoscopio y proseguí a auscultar su corazón.

Quería decirle tantas cosas. Muchas de ellas me parecían inadecuadas pero un súbito valor me invadió.

Quería decirle que podía confiarme mí para lo que fuera. Que nunca lo dejaría solo. Pero nada de ello salía de mi boca, me limitaba a cambiar la campana de foco en foco cardiaco.

— Sasuke-kun —murmuré de pronto. Me sorprendió el sonido de mi propia voz decir: — No estás solo.

Un silencio tenso invadió la habitación de pronto. Sasuke no dijo nada, yo me detuve en el foco mitral. No movía ni un musculo.

— ¡No tienes porqué sufrir solo! —exploté. —Déjame entrar en tu vida. —le supliqué. Seguía sin moverme. Él tampoco hizo nada.

Me separé despacio de él. No me atrevía a levantar el rostro. La mano de Sasuke reposaba sobre la cama, muy cerca de la mía.

Y de pronto, tan rápido como un latido. Tan deslumbrante como los rayos del sol a medio día. Tan cálido como un beso. Sasuke tomo mi mano, sin encararme. Instintivamente mire al frente, hacia la ventana. El cristal con el que estaba hecho reflejó algo para lo que no estaba preparada: El camino húmedo de una lágrima reciente surcaba la mejilla de Sasuke. Sonreía discretamente.

Apreté su mano con fuerza y sonreí también.

Sus ojos brillaron para mí a través del cristal

 _El muchacho de los ojos tristes ha encontrado al fin una razón para hacer que su mirada ría._


End file.
